Operation Matchmaker
by CrystalStarGuardian
Summary: Just how far would some go to help a friend? You'd be surprised! DH slash a joined effort of Klee and myself :
1. Star's Realization

First I'd like to mention that this fic is a joined effort between Klee and myself. (check out her fics, they rock! :) We were chatting yesterday and Klee came up with the idea for us to work on a fic together, and I already had the idea for this one, so we started it ^_^ Now, the thing to remember is that we split chapters. I mean, I did the first chapter, she did the second, and so on. Get the point? Good ^_^  
  
Another thing to remember is that this story is slash. S-L-A-S-H! Don't know what that is? It means boys liking boys in THAT way. Don't like it? Hit your back button now and get the hell outta here. Klee and I have no interest in hearing how "gross" we are, or that the guys aren't gay. We know they aren't in the books, but this is our universe and in our universe they are. Alright? ^_^ Besides, I just ignore flames anyway and I'll make sure that Klee does too ^_^ So do all of us a favor, and keep your flamey ideas to yourself. Thank you :)  
  
This part was by me and is from Star's Pov :)  
  
  
  
How could I be so stupid? All this time, it was right in front of me and yet I didn't see it! On the other hand, *he still* doesn't see it. *I* should have noticed, though. I mean, he's my best friend for Merlin's sake! But that's okay, because now that I know how he feels it's only a matter of time before he realizes it too.  
  
Although, this is Draco Malfoy I'm thinking about. The boy who'd rather kiss Pansy Parkinson with the lights on then say he was in love with Harry Potter, the Golden Boy of Hogwarts. Now that's saying something, considering how.. gross, Pansy is. Ugh.   
  
What am I going to do? There's no way Draco will ever realize that the reason he's so intent on insulting Potter is because deep down, he's got a major fancy for the boy. Huh, who would have guessed it? Not me, that's for bloody sure. I wasn't even positive until potions class today.  
  
Snape, feeling remarkably cranky, surprise surprise, partnered everyone with people he knew they couldn't stand. I was made to work with Kaleb, that annoying Gryffindor chaser. Draco was of course forced to partner with Potter, and in no time the two were yelling at each other over one thing or another.   
  
While watching Draco, I finally realized what he doesn't. The way he stood, close enough to touch the other boy; the way his stormy eyes lit with passion and annoyance. Draco was in love! At first I was disgusted. Harry fucking Potter was the object of Draco Malfoy's affection? There had to be a mistake! They were *enemies*! Everyone knew that! But the longer I watched, the more I was sure. And suddenly, it all made sense.  
  
Potter was the one person that Draco bothered among all others, no matter the day. And why was that? Because unconsciously, Draco was finding a way to get Potter's attention to be on him and him only. After all, my best friend was always complaining that the Golden Boy got too much attention for himself, and that no one was noticed by him. At the time I always thought it was because he truly hated Potter, but now I know the truth.  
  
The question is, how does Potter feel? I always said I would do anything for Draco, but does that include setting him up with the one boy who stands between Lord Voldemort and his victory over the wizarding world?  
  
Well, duh! Of course it does! 


	2. Kaleb's Realization

This chapter is by Klee, and is from Kaleb's Pov :) (you get the idea, yes? ^^)  
  
  
Harry, Harry, Harry. Being one of the two most shaggable guys in Hogwarts, you just had to be lusting over the other one. Save some for the rest of us will ya!? Well, come to think of it, Fred and George are kind of cute in their own *ahem* way...  
  
Wait, I'm getting off track here. Honestly Harry! Of all people why haven't you done something about it!? You would think that the boy who could beat Voldie (How many times in a row now? Oh well it doesn't matter) could scrap up enough courage to ask his eye candy out. He's only a boy!  
  
Yes, yes I know it's not quite that simple, it being Draco and all, but really. He's not *that* bad if you look past his.. well... personality. No, I guess you've already looked past that. It was quite a shock when I finally put two and two together..  
  
Now I know you still haven't quite forgiven me for my *cough* should we say experiment? I mean, I always knew you and Draco looked somewhat similar but when I actually tested the theory out.. I can tell you I wasn't the only one blown away. When I turned your eyes blue and your hair blonde I really wasn't expecting *that*. You had looked so much like him. It was amazing. I felt the urge to give your arse a good kick right after the transformation. Needless to say you stormed up into your dorm not long after that but.. I remember the look on your face when you looked in the mirror. You truly looked like you loved yourself more then Prof. Lockhart. But, it probably wasn't you you saw in the mirror..  
  
But it finally clicked today Harry-kins! Potions, always a charming experience, was even more graced when I was paired up with Star. *Gags* She's so insufferable. I'd love to burn that lock of hair that always covers her left eye one day.  
  
Anyway.. You were paired with Draco; surprise, surprise. You know I wonder if Snape realizes he's actually helping his favorite student hook up with his hated.   
  
Hmmm.  
  
Besides the loud bitching you and Draco do all the time, and I do mean all the time, there was something different today. There was something about you that screamed 'Draco I want you!' Maybe it was your eyes, the way they traveled over to where Draco was countless times. Yes I saw you sneaking glances. And I was also aware of the rather small distance between you and your nemesis. You two always manage to find time to argue. Harry, do you enjoy arguing with him because it's Draco? You don't argue with me that way and you've had more reasons to yell at me then at him.   
  
I wonder, could he actually feel the same way? Could Draco actually have *gasp* normal feelings? Well there's truly only one way to find out.   
  
Maybe you haven't realized what you feel yet. Maybe you have. Hopefully you haven't realized it yet because at this moment I hereby announce that Matchmaker is my middle name. 


	3. Detention

Star was scowling as she marched into the Transfiguration classroom, where she was to serve detention for the afternoon. She groaned upon seeing who was also there.  
  
"Not you!"  
  
"Nice to see you too, Star," Kaleb remarked, about as angry that they had to be stuck together as the other girl was. "Welcome to the wonderful world of detention! Dare I ask what you did?"  
  
Star snorted, "who cares. I'm sure *you* prolly blew up something, again. That's gotten so old."  
  
"Like you should talk, Ms. Let's-Pick-On-The-First-Years. Just do us both a favor, and keep your mouth closed, alright?"  
  
"If you do."  
  
"Fine."  
  
The time ticked away slowly, neither girl saying anything. Kaleb ached to get out of the room, there were so many good pranks just waiting to be pulled. Star on the other hand, didn't seem to care. She was sitting on the counter beside the window, looking outside.  
  
"How can you stand being in small area for so long?" Kaleb finally broke the silence. "I can't take it!"  
  
"The Slytherin dorms are in the dungeons, remember?" Star replied, her eyes staying on the window. "I'm used to it."  
  
Kaleb bit her lip. She didn't want to say anything, but.. she had to!  
  
"Star, who does Malfoy like?"  
  
The Slytherin girl turned to stare at her, "what?"  
  
"Who does Malfoy like?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because."  
  
"Because why?"  
  
"Because because."  
  
Star narrowed her eyes, "your so bloody annoying."  
  
Kaleb grinned, "I know. So tell me, who makes the Slytherin seeker drool?"  
  
"How the hell should I know?" Star lied. "I'm not his keeper."  
  
Okay, this wasn't going the way Kaleb wanted it to. She needed to know if Malfoy was interested in Harry at all. And who better to ask then his best friend? There's no way Crabbe or Goyle would be smart enough to know. And Pansy would just say herself. Ha, wishful thinking.  
  
"I'll tell you who Harry likes," the Gryffindor chaser offered.  
  
"So?" Star tried to act like she didn't care, but Kaleb caught the faint interest in her gaze.  
  
"Ah ha! I knew it! Malfoy likes Harry, doesn't he?"  
  
"What? No!"  
  
"Liar, liar, robes on fire!" Kaleb sang, then laughed.  
  
"Shut up! Draco doesn't like that annoying git!"  
  
"Really? Well that's a shame, since Harry likes Malfoy."  
  
"He does?"  
  
"Yup!"  
  
"This is perfect!" Star exclaimed, jumping from the counter. "Now they can get together!"  
  
"Ha!" Kaleb exclaimed, "so Malfoy *does* like Harry!"  
  
Star's jaw dropped open. She closed it with a snap and a glare. 


	4. The Plan is Hatched

After that fateful meeting in Detention, Kaleb and Star had both been brainstorming a plan to finally bring the two boys together. Easier said then done.  
  
They had arranged to meet on the tallest Astronomy Tower on next Friday night at ten o'clock. The time had come too soon, they decided, as the girls made their way up the stairs, Kaleb being late naturally.  
  
"Sorry.. got.. held.. up" she panted and leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath. "Too many bloody stairs."  
  
Star gave her an icy look. This is all for Draco, she reminded herself. It wouldn't be good if someone stumbled upon the blown-up remains of Kaleb.  
  
Besides, she needed her help after all. For once Star couldn't do something to help Draco on her own.  
  
"So," Kaleb looked at her, "Thought of anything?"  
  
Star looked away from her and shook her head.  
  
"Same goes for me. You know, Operation Matchmaker is a lot harder then I thought it would be."  
  
"What, did you think everything was going to magically set itself into place? If that were to happen I would never be caught dead associating with you out of class. Ever."  
  
"Well thank you for making me feel loved."  
  
Kaleb slid down to the floor and sat there thinking while Star muttered something about stupid Gryffindors.  
  
"You know what would be funny?" Kaleb said ten minutes later, breaking the silence.  
  
"Teaching you a whole new meaning to the word, 'swirly'?"  
  
"Um.. no. I was thinking-"  
  
"That's a first."  
  
Kaleb stood up. "You know I don't have to be here. I don't have to help Harry or Draco or you-"  
  
"Oh sit down. I was only joking."  
  
Kaleb raised an eyebrow but she sat back down anyway. "It would be funny if you dated Harry, and I dated Draco."  
  
Star gasped looking unusually excited. "That's it."  
  
"Huh? I never knew you wanted Harry Star. I think that's going to complicate things.."  
  
"No!" Star responded with a star-struck voice and she stood in front of Kaleb, her eyes dancing with new ideas. "How would you feel if the guy.. well I think you're into guys.. you liked suddenly went out with your best friend?"  
  
Kaleb smiled evilly. "Jealous," she rubbed her hands together as she understood too, "Deathly jealous." 


	5. 'Secrets' Revealed

It was breakfast the next day, when Star told Draco all about her "crush" on Harry.  
  
"Potter??" Draco stared at his best friend in uttermost shock.  
  
The girl he was staring at smiled, "Yeah! Harry is *so* cute! How can you not notice?"  
  
"Easy Star, I'm a *boy*."  
  
"Do tell."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Draco, we've been friends since first year, right?"  
  
"Yes. So?"  
  
"So, I think you would respect my decisions by now. I like Harry."  
  
"But he's a frickin *Gryffindor*! Not to mention the *golden boy*!"  
  
"I don't care. I think he's hot! I want to jump his bones! I want to kiss him! I want to touch-hrumpg!"  
  
Draco had his hand slapped over Star's mouth, "Say one more word and I'm going to be ill." Draco looked around quickly, and seeing no one was listening, he released Star. "Now what's this sick business about you liking Potter? No wait, that's beyond sick."  
  
"Is not. He's the cutest thing since Salazar Slytherin!"  
  
"Ugh. Why do I talk to you?"  
  
"Because I'm your best friend and you love me?"  
  
"No. I don't think that's it."  
  
"Hm... because without me there'd be no one to keep Pansy from getting into your robes?"  
  
Draco made a face, "That must be it."  
  
Star grinned.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile, at the Gryffindor table Kaleb decided to play her part.  
  
"Draco Malfoy is *so* hot!"  
  
Harry almost choked on his pumpkin juice, and starting coughing. Ginny, eager to help, began smacking him on the back.  
  
"Are you all right, Harry?" she asked him.  
  
After a few moments of coughing, he finally nodded. Harry pushed his glasses back to their rightful place on his nose, then stared at the girl sitting across from him.  
  
"Kaleb, have you lost your mind?! Malfoy, hot??"  
  
The Chaser grinned, "are you telling me you don't agree?"  
  
"No! I mean.. yes! Of *course* I don't agree! Not only is Malfoy a boy, he's been a prick to me since I met him!"  
  
"What's your point, Harry? I mean, don't tell me you haven't noticed how gorgeous he is? That hair? Those eyes? He's every girls', and some boys', wet dream!"  
  
Harry stared at her like she'd grown another head. "I'm going.. to be ill."  
  
"Oh, stop being so dramatic," the girl laughed.  
  
"Did you slip Harry something again?" George asked Kaleb.  
  
"Yeah, he looks like he just ate a gym sock flavored bean," Fred agreed.  
  
"I did no such thing," Kaleb said. "I just told him something he found shocking."  
  
"With you, everything's shocking."  
  
"Why thank you, Fred. I love you too." After Harry wasn't paying attention to her anymore, Kaleb caught Star's eye and winked, mouthing: "success!"  
  
Star grinned back, nodding. She then turned to Draco. "Tell me, Drac. How do you feel about Kaleb?" 


	6. Sorry, Did I Confuse You?

"Oh yes Draco I WANT you."  
  
Everyone turned and stared at the sleeping Gryffindor late that night. Kaleb had fallen "asleep" in the chair right next to Harry.  
  
"Oh baby!"  
  
"Oh Gods! Someone shut her up. My virgin ears can't take it" George walked over to Kaleb and sat on her.  
  
"Since when are you a virgin?" she opened one eye and grinned at him.  
  
He applied all his weight to her in response.  
  
Harry and Ron looked like they had eaten a few rotted flobberworms apiece.  
  
She looked in Harry's direction and mouthed 'Let's chat' and pointed to the entrance.  
  
He nodded and she pushed George off her, making him tumble to the ground.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Sorry George. I'll kiss it better later all right?"  
  
She skipped out of the common room, Harry Potter following at her heels.  
  
  
"What you want to talk about liking-"  
  
"Wanting with the utmost passion you could imagine," she corrected as they wandered the halls side by side.  
  
"Um yeah that."  
  
"Some where along those lines. Speaking of hot Slytherins, what do you think of Star?" She looked at him with such an innocent face that he wouldn't be surprised if a halo shined above her head.  
  
"Pellerin!? And since when is she Star? And since when are you attracted to girls let alone a Slytherin."  
  
"Well.. she's quite the hot topic don't you think?"  
  
He stopped in his tracks and pulled on her arm, forcing her to face him. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
She smiled and said simply "I can't stand you being alone. Besides, she's Malfoy's best friend." She pulled her arm away and started walking without him. "And because she has found a certain interest in you Harry."  
  
He frowned. "How do you know?"  
  
She turned her head slightly. "I have connections. Besides, I can't give away all my secrets can I?"  
  
With that, she tapped the wall beside her with her wand and vanished into the stone.  
  
  
"How'd it go?" The moon illuminated Stars pale face when Kaleb found her in the tallest tower not long after Kaleb had chatted with Harry.  
  
"Great! He's confused right now. I figure I'll give him a day or two to think about it." She grinned gleefully. "He took it just like he thought I would."  
  
"Guys are very easy to predict."  
  
"I'm guessing you've been around the block before?"  
  
Star just smiled a little in response.  
  
Kaleb starting to twirl her wand in her hand, watching lime green sparks fly out of the tip. "You know, I really think this is going to work out great. It was brilliant." She posed into a Superman stance. "Glad I thought of it."  
  
Star turned around quickly and pointed an accusing finger "You thought of it!? Ha! Oh no my dear, I thought of it."  
  
"No I did."  
  
"No, I did."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"*Yes*!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Damn you yes!!"  
  
"Would you be happy if I said we both came up with it?"  
  
"Probably not."  
  
"All right then, I thought of it."  
  
"Your mad."  
  
"Thank you! I didn't know you cared," Kaleb bounded forward and wrapped her arms around her, giving her a tight hug but pulling away before she could react.  
  
"Don't TOUCH ME!"  
  
*Poke*  
  
"Arrrgggg!!!," Star cried as she charged at Kaleb.   
  
It was going to be a long night. 


	7. Flirtatious Actions

Whoops! In all my haste to post, I forgot the disclaimer! My bad ^^; and I've decided to post a chapter a day, because I'm cruel! LOL. just kidding. I'm doing that because I don't want to post it all at once ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Harry Potter and company, they belong to the wonderful Rowling! ^_^ I own Star, Klee owns Kaleb, and we both own the storyline! Thank you :)  
  
Special thanks to: Klee(a review's a review ^_~), :( (sorry, but here's another :), Fairys sky(you've made both Klee and I very happy! ^_^), riotgrrrlcynic(a shrine? really?? I love you! ^_~ ack! don't hurt us! ^^), ClarKeRaVen(thank you, will do! :)  
  
  
Harry shifted as he walked, tucking his books better under his arm. He had told Hermione and Ron to go on ahead of him, since he'd had to talk to Flitwick about a certain spell. As he passed an alcove, a hand reached out and grabbed his robes, yanking him into the space.  
  
"Ack!"   
  
"Hullo, Potter."  
  
Harry blinked at the girl Slytherin, "Pellerin? What do you want?"  
  
Star smiled at him, stepping close. "Just to talk with you, is that a crime?"  
  
"It should be. Where's Malfoy?"  
  
"Not here."  
  
"You mean you actually went somewhere without him?"  
  
"I don't think he'd want to be here right now, especially since he knows of my.. attraction to you. Of course, I could go get him if you want--"  
  
"N-no!" Harry grabbed her robe as she started to leave.   
  
Star grinned at him, not missing the stutter. She knew part of him wanted to see Draco, he just didn't realize it.  
  
What I do for my best friend, Star thought.  
  
"Fine, it's just you and me."  
  
Harry let her go, not knowing if he liked that idea either.  
  
"Do you honestly like me?"  
  
"Would I lie?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"True. But not about this," Star lied. She moved close to Harry again, and he moved back, hitting the wall behind him. "What's the matter? Don't you like me?"  
  
"Your the one who always makes fun of me and my friends."  
  
"No, that was Draco's doing. I just went along. There's just something about you, Harry. Something I really like."  
  
~*~  
(Crystal's note: this next part was fixed by Klee. Thanks for the help, girl! :)  
  
Meanwhile, Draco was heading back to the school after Quidditch practice.   
  
"Damn I'd ride your broom any day."   
  
He stopped, turning to the voice. Kaleb stood smiling at him. "What do *you* want?"   
  
"Why Draco, I'm hurt. You're not happy to see me?"   
  
"Why should I be? What's the matter, Kaleb, those Weasel twin friends of yours get sick of you?"   
  
"Prolly. Besides, I just wanted to see you." She walked up to him standing unnecessarily close.   
  
"Well, you've seen me. Now get lost."   
  
"Now now, is that any way to speak to the girl who has the biggest crush on you?" She batted her eyelashes.   
  
"Yes."   
  
Kaleb laughed and patted his shoulder, "It's a good thing I'm so attracted to you, Draco. Those kinds of remarks would make any other girl run off crying. Well, except maybe Parkinson. But she's stupid."   
  
Draco raised an eyebrow at her, "what do I have to do to get you away from me?"   
  
"Nothing, your stuck with me, baby!"   
  
"Oh goody."   
  
"Come on," Kaleb grabbed his arm with a smile, "let's go inside." 


	8. When All Else Fails

Told ya, one chapter a day ^_~  
  
Special thanks to: Ambrosius(a little maybe ^_^), Star(thanks so much! you've totally made my day ^_^ I almost thought Pellerin was reviewing! *lol* that woulda been freaky, since she's not real ^^), Kate(you know they are, and we know they are. but some people are in denial! *lol* thank you! ^_^), Prophetess of Hearts(not really, no ^_~), Whisper in the Soup(thank you! I learned my evilness from Klee ^_^ ::ducks as a book flies at her:: aww, she knows it's true :), Angel of Death(will do! ^_^) I'm sorry if I missed anyone(not that I think I did), I didn't mean it if I happened to! ^^;  
  
  
Exploding laughter could be heard on the first floor from the Astronomy Tower late that night.  
  
"You *what*!?"  
  
"Told him I'd ride his broom any day." Kaleb's eyes sparkled. "It's a Firebolt 3000 after all!"  
  
"Then what happened?" Star eagerly asked, hanging on her every word.   
  
There were a few rare moments in life when Star could put everything in life aside and become another one of those gossipy girls. This was one of those times.   
  
"We walked into the school and started making out on the main corridor on the first floor when Dumbledore came out of no where and-"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well.. no. But we did walk into the school. Then we found Flitwick's room was empty and I had some fun with his Charms."  
  
"Truthfully?"  
  
"Mmmm.. no."  
  
"Ok then what did happen," Star was getting impatient.  
  
Kaleb's eyes misted over as she stared off into space. "We walked into the school and.. then he made up a lame excuse and scampered off."  
  
Star smacked her upside the head, frowning. "You got me all excited for nothing!"  
  
"Ok then how far did you get missy?" she replied in a dramatic hurt voice, rubbing the sore spot.  
  
"Well I pulled him into one of those dark little side hallways and pushed him against the wall and-"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Ok just checking. And.."  
  
"And he did almost the same thing Draco did," Star sighed heavily.  
  
"Ugh. Stupid boys. Well, we should have kind of expected this, them being gay and all."  
  
"They could have been Bi," Star suggested with a shrug.  
  
Kaleb strummed her fingers on the floor. "Well.. we need to get them jealous, right?"  
  
"That was the agreed plan, or did your puny little mind forget?"  
  
"No, no it's just that, well, what if we used a little magic to insure our success."  
  
Star looked at her with a raised brow. "You want them to get involved in a fake relationship?"  
  
"No! Honestly I'm not that low. What if we made sure the boys fell for us, but temporarily you know? So that way the boys can feel the cruel hand of jealousy and then realization will come to the rescue!"  
  
Star grinned. "I like the way you think."  
  
"Really? Not many people do. Eh," she shrugged, "Too bad for them."  
  
"So how are we going to create attraction?  
  
An evil grin spread across the Gryffindor girls face, her eyes twinkling madly. She put up two fingers. "Two words. Love Potion." 


	9. Don't Forget the Bogies!

Whoops! I almost forgot to post! My bad ^^;  
  
Special thanks to: chibiheart(more, you say? will do! ^_^), ClarKeRaVen(personally, I never thought Star would be one for gossiping, myself ^_^ oh how your own characters can suprise you! ^_^ "wowsers"? am I mistaken, or is that what Inspector Gadget used to say? NOT that I used to watch that show, or anything.. o_0;;; ehhh ^^), anon(thanks! :), Star(oh, I figured that ^_^ I mean, who'd want to name themselves after Star Pellerin? not me! *lol* the scary part is that I'm being honest when I say that ^_^), Hoshiko Malfoy(thanks! I'll email you ^_^ I'll be updating once a day), Night Walker(oh yes, evil is definitely what they are ^_~), Evil Laughter(*LOL* Kaleb's from Klee's fic, "The Ties That Bind"; and Star's from my fics, "What You Can't See", "Aftermath", "Angelic Dragon", "Changing Houses", and er.. whatever else ^^; I agree! just snog already! :), Saheen(thank you! ^_^) As usual, I sincerly apologize if I have missed anyone. It wasn't my intent ^_^  
  
  
"I just realized something."  
  
"Again? Oiy, Kaleb. This must be a record for you!"  
  
"And you've been hanging around Draco too long. But seriously, aren't love potions illegal?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, how'd you get the spell?"  
  
The two girls were sitting in the Astronomy tower, which had basically become their hiding place at night when they would talk without getting caught.  
  
"I have my ways," Star said. "Now, pour in the troll bogies."  
  
"Gross," Kaleb made a face, watching the slimy substance slid down into the cauldron. "I'm glad I'm not going to be the one drinking this."  
  
"Me too. Now stir it until it changes colors."  
  
"Alright," Kaleb began stirring slowly, careful not to damage the potion in some way. The last thing they needed was for something to go wrong. "Now you remember the plan?"  
  
"Well, duh. We've only gone over it five times. I slip the potion into Draco's goblet, while you do the same for Harry. It'll take affect and they'll, well, be our boyfriends. For lack of a better word."  
  
"Right. Then we'll make sure they feel the sting of jealousy."  
  
"The 'sting of jealousy'? Where do you get this crap?"  
  
"Muggle movies."  
  
"What's a movie?"  
  
"Never mind. Look, it's changing colors."  
  
"Good, pour it in the vials."  
  
"Why'm I doing all the work?"  
  
"Because *I* know what we're doing."  
  
"You'd better."  
  
"I do."  
  
Kaleb slipped her potion-filled vial into her robe pocket, smiling at Star as the Slytherin did the same. "I'm so excited! Can I give you a hug?"  
  
"No. Don't touch me."  
  
"Aw, come on. Just a little one?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Go to hell."  
  
"Only if you come with me."  
  
"Your weird."  
  
"Thank you!" ::Hug::  
  
"Ack! That's it!"  
  
"Eep!"  
  
Kaleb ran down the stairs, Star right behind her.  
  
"Get back here and take your lumps!" 


	10. With a Flick of the Wrist and a Good Dis...

The Not so long awaited chapter 10! :)  
  
Special thanks to: Fairys sky(thank you! both Klee and I are over-joyed you like our characters :), riotgrrrlcynic(whoo! a shrine!! ^___^ want the recipe? hm.. well, your free to ask Star but I don't know if she'll give it up ^_^), ClarKeRaVen(troll bogies are very usefull! *lol* actually, I just think it's funny during the movie(and book), where Harry pulls his wand out of the trolls nose and there's that gooey green stuff. "Ugh, troll bogies." LOL I woulda wiped it on Ron for laughs ^_~ I wanted to be funny, anyways :), chibiheart(I love you, your so nice to me! :)  
  
  
Dinner the next night was anything but a civilized event. People talking with food in their mouths, elbows on the table, spills everywhere; it would make poor Molly Weasley faint.  
  
"Oh Draaaacccooo," Pansy Parkinson cooed as the Slytherin walked into the Great Hall. She patted the seat next to her. "I saved you a seat right next to me!"  
  
Draco grimaced and sat down. Pansy didn't notice Star snickering as she took the seat across from Draco.  
  
"I heard about the awful bruise Potter gave you," she looked at Draco with big loving eyes and shot a venomous look at Harry.  
  
Stars attention perked up and she looked at Draco questioningly. "What happened between you and *sigh* Harry?"  
  
"You really need to stop that. People are trying to eat." He held onto his arm in a defensive manner. "And it's nothing. We just got into a little argument and he decided to hit me. No big deal."  
  
Star hid her grin the best she could. She knew Draco better then that, but she didn't question it further.  
  
"Oh are you *ok*. If you need anything I'd be happy to do it. Anything at all really," Pansy persisted.  
  
"How about going a-"  
  
"Draco can you go get my Transfig book?" Star piped in. She winked at him and he gave her a grateful smile.   
  
"Yeah I need to get mine anyway."  
  
"You know I could do that for you Draco!" Pansy called after him but he didn't answer as he turned the corner and out of sight.  
  
Pansy then glared at Star.  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"And I care because?" Star was uncorking the vial in her pocket. It was now or never. She pointed at Pansy under the table with her wand and muttered 'Frogopolis'.  
  
"Oh my god what is that?" Star exclaimed, jumping out of her seat and pointing at Pansy.  
  
Pansy looked down and shrieked. "Get them off me!" She jumped up and started swatting at the frogs that had gathered on her lap but then hopped to her shoulders. She started dancing around stupidly unsuccessfully removing them.  
  
The other Slytherin girls stood up to help her while Star leaned over and poured the repulsive liquid into Draco's pumpkin juice. It simmered softly, turning a lime green and then back to a healthy orange.   
  
Draco walked back in a moment later, two books under his arm. He sat down amused and looked at Star. "Wh-what happened to h-her?" He said amidst laughs.   
  
"I haven't the faintest idea."  
  
Draco picked up his Goblet and took a long swig.   
  
"I have never laughed that much in my life. It hurts."  
  
Star just looked over at Kaleb who was anxiously watching her and winked.  
  
  
Kaleb secretly grinned into her goblet as she took a sip. All the rest of the students in the Great Hall were now laughing at Pansy, the Gryffindors being the loudest.  
  
She slipped her wand up her sleeve and unnoticeably pointed it at the frog sitting on top of Pansys hair.  
  
"And I never thought I'd need this spell. 'Wingardium Leviosa'."  
  
The fat green frog flew high above the raging girl and made its way toward the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Heads!"  
  
The Gryffindors looked at Kaleb like she was stupid.   
  
"C'mon now," Seamus said in his thick Irish accent, "We've already fallen for that once. You can't get us a-"  
  
The frog landed into the jug of pumpkin juice with a huge splash. Poor Seamus. He got drenched the most.  
  
"Here," Harry offered his napkin and stood up to help the unfortunate boy next to him. That was just what Kaleb was counting on. She poured the liquid from the vial into his goblet. It simmered changing from a smoky silver and back again.   
  
Kaleb gave Star a thumbs up and ran out of the Hall, ready to burst with laughter.  
  
Who would have ever thought being nice could be this much fun? 


	11. Success!

Klee wanted me to tell you guys that she loves you all! ^_^ I agree!  
  
Klee: *starts grinning stupidly* Oh look at the reviews! *pets them* so pretty...  
  
Crystal: right ^_^;  
  
Klee: PEOPLE ACTUALLY LIKE US... THEY REALLY REALLY LIKE US..  
  
Crystal: what's not to like? ^_~   
  
Star: the storyline?  
  
Kaleb: what's wrong with it?  
  
Star: must you ask ^^;  
  
Crystal: she's just jealous  
  
Star: am NOT!  
  
Crystal: are so!  
  
Star: ::blows a raspberry at Crystal::  
  
Crystal: ::blows one right back::  
  
Klee and Kaleb: ^^;  
  
Kaleb: moving on!  
  
Special thanks to: Saheen(of course! ^_^), Ambrosius(Klee: SOMEONE ACTUALLY LOVES MY GENIUS!!!! bwahahaha im touched... Crystal: Klee loves you!! ^_^), ClarKeRaVen(weeeellll, you see.. no wait! I can't tell you! ^_^), kawatta lichan(a convert! yay! ^_^ write one, write one! we need more followers of the fics! ^_^ oh! please do read my stories! I'd appreciate it muchly :) Klee and I adore you all!! Keep up the faboo reviews and make us feel loved!! ;)  
  
  
"Should it be working by now?" Kaleb asked, she and Star walking the dark halls that night.  
  
"If nothing went wrong. Did you stir it carefully like I asked you?"  
  
"Of course I did. You were right there, Star. You saw--oof!"  
  
Kaleb was cut off as she collided with someone, both her and the person falling to the floor.  
  
Star smirked in amusement, "your one of those people who can't walk and chew gum at the same time, aren't you?"  
  
Kaleb was about to retort, until she saw who it was she ran into.  
  
"Hullo, Draco! What're you doing up this late?"  
  
They both stood.  
  
"Looking for you, actually," the Slytherin boy said.  
  
"Really?" Kaleb winked at Star, then turned her attention back to Draco with a interested look, "whatever for?"  
  
Draco smiled at her, "I was thinking about what you said earlier."  
  
"Which part? Riding your broom?"  
  
Star snorted with laughter, then cleared her throat softly. "Damn cold."  
  
Draco didn't seem to notice, giving Kaleb his full attention. "If that's what you want," he smirked.  
  
Kaleb grinned, "you have *no* idea!"  
  
"I'll just, leave you two alone," Star laughed, walking off down the hall.  
  
Draco took Kaleb's hand, "come with me."  
  
"With pleasure!"  
  
~*~  
  
Star was laughing to herself as she walked down the hall, thinking about how Draco was acting. Thank Merlin for the restricted section of the library.  
  
"I wonder if Harry was affected too.."  
  
Without warning, she was suddenly yanked into a side hallway. A hand clamped over her mouth before she could protest.  
  
"Shh," Harry put a finger to his own mouth, "I just saw Mrs. Norris, meaning Filch isn't far behind."  
  
He pulled the invisibility cloak over them, which turned out to be just in time. For right then, Filch stalked down the hall. The scrubby, janitor-type man held up his lantern, checking the hall for any students. Not seeing anything, he continued on his way.  
  
Harry pulled the cloak from himself and Star, "that was close."  
  
"No kidding," Star said. She turned to the boy, "do you--"  
  
Star got no further, her voice muffled by Harry's mouth which covered her own.  
  
Okay, so that answered her question about the potion.  
  
~*~  
Crystal: parden me while I laugh evilly! Bwahahahaha!!  
  
Klee: yeahhh... she's gone nuts  
  
Star: you mean she wasn't already?  
  
Crystal: depends who you talk to.. ^^;  
  
Kaleb: not a surprise ^_^ 


	12. Jealousy: An Ugly But Useful Thing

Klee and I are so over-joyed with all the positive reactions we're getting with this story. Thanks everyone! ^_^ We're even planning on doing another story together, so keep a look out for that! :)  
  
Special thanks to: riotgrrrlcynic(we couldn't be prouder! thank you!! ^_^ a picture of Pansy covered in frogs? *lol* I wouldn't mind seeing one of those, myself!:), ClarKeRaVen(I'm not saying a thing, you just hafta read and find out ^_~ don't kill me! ::hides behind Klee:: oh! we'd both love it if you read our other fics! Klee's rock, you know! ^_^), Prophetess of Hearts(you'll see ^___^), Elizabeth(hehe, not yet! and thank you!:), Shina Maeve(thank you SO much! ^_^), Yvi(ok ^_~)  
  
  
From that night on, Kaleb was often found sitting on Draco's lap snogging anywhere and everywhere while Harry and Star were never found usually.  
  
It was quite the talk of the school.  
  
"How could Harry possibly want Slytherin filth like that? I always thought he liked Granger.." (AN: *Shudders* God no)(Crystal: hehe, can you guess Klee doesn't like that idea? ^_~)  
  
"How could Star want Golden Boy and like it!?"  
  
But that was nothing compared to what Pansy felt. "I'LL KILL HER. I'LL KILL HER. I'LL KILL HER!!!" She never stopped ranting and raving about the bitch that stole *her* guy.  
  
Nevertheless, that was hardly what Hermione and Ron felt. Well Ron, being the ill-tempered one, at least. "What the hell is happening? Snape washes his hair for the first time and ages and look what happens! The whole world goes mad. The whole friggen world. Wait, could I actually benefit from this? ::Cogs start turning in his brain:: Hermione kiss me!"  
  
  
"Quite the thing we started, eh?" Kaleb noted, putting her hands behind her head. It was another Operation meeting in the usual Astronomy tower.   
  
Star nodded. "You know, Harry's quite the kisser. Draco will enjoy it."  
  
"Yeah and Draco has a big.." She coughed. "Never mind. Anyway, do you think they're ready? In a few days, this potions going to wear off. We need to get this thing over with."  
  
"What are you suggesting?"  
  
Kaleb grinned and got a familiar twinkle in her eyes. "I was thinking, maybe we could 'run' into each other at the same spot while we're both a bit, um, busy."  
  
"Sounds like a good plan, coming from you and all."  
  
"Ah yes, the one who invented this whole plan in the first place."  
  
"You did not!"  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did so."  
  
"Did-"  
  
Kaleb and lept up and hugged her.  
  
Star twitched. "Do you want to die early?"  
  
But Kaleb was already halfway down the stairs. "Tomorrow night, 11 o' clock in the little side corridor near History of Magic! Don't be late," she yelled as she ran the rest of the way down.  
  
"WHY DO YOU TOUCH MEEEE!!!???"  
  
Kaleb didn't answer.  
  
  
"Star I-"  
  
Star cut Harry off by kissing him fervorly. It was 5 past 11 and she was wondering where the hell Kaleb and Draco were. Harry had been trying to tell her that he loved her all day. That would be a big mistake that didn't ever need to happen.  
  
"Hey, hey!" Harry grabbed her shoulders and pushed her away a little. "Why can't I tell you that.."  
  
Star smiled guiltily at him. "Your not ready."  
  
His emerald eyes widened.   
  
*/Damn Draco you sure are lucky. I guess he's not so bad after all. I mean being a Gryffindor and all./*  
  
"Since when can you tell me how I feel?"  
  
She kept smiling. "You trust me don't you?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Then," She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him softly. "Trust me with this."  
  
"Ok," he whispered, his breath dancing on her lips.  
  
"Draco! Haha *stop*!"   
  
Star and Harry looked over to see Draco pinning Kaleb against the same wall they were using with his body. They had just stepped into the little crevice of a hallway and Star thought it was about time. She had half a mind to throw her wand at the other girl.   
  
Star glanced at Harry. His face was priceless. His mouth was slack and speechless and he looked, wait, was that hurt in his eyes? But it was gone in an instant. Damn potion.  
  
"Oy Kale," Harry nodded his head to the other girl who looked over and appeared to be shocked. "Harry! Star!?"  
  
Draco removed his mouth from her neck and looked too. Kaleb watched Draco carefully. "Hey Harry! Fancy meeting you here eh?"  
  
"Yeah.. ironic," he answered flatly.  
  
Kaleb looked again at Draco. His mouth was parted in surprise and his eyes widened slightly. He even stepped away from Kaleb a smidge. */My god Draco you look guilty!/*   
  
But that too vanished. He redirected his gaze instead at Star.   
  
*/Draco, you look jealous!/* 


	13. A Taste of Something Sweet

Crystal here, again! ^_^ Aren't you all just giddy with anticipation?  
  
Star: "giddy"?  
  
Crystal: shut up, I wasn't done! ENY-ways! Klee once again, was a very good friend and helped me with this part ^_^ Don't cha' just love her? I know I do! :)  
  
Special thanks to: Angel of Death(that's so flattering! thank you! ^_^), kaworu ikari(I posted! no hurting the poster! ::hides:: :), Hoshiko Malfoy(yay! another appreciater of Star!! ^_^ thank you! you've made me so very happy ^___^), RainShadow(thank ya RainShadow! ^_^ and when are YOU going to continue your Seamus/Harry fic, hmmm? your killin me here! ^_^), Night Esse(thanks! :), Emma(ya need to log in first ^_^), ClarKeRaVen(perhaps Kaleb does like Draco a little bit, eh? ::smirks in Klee's direction:: but who wouldn't like him? he's so gorgeous! well, ok, so Star's the only one who doesn't. but she used to! ^_~ Kaleb and Star, like THAT? well, personally I wouldn't care but I don't think Klee would like that. ^^ Kaleb's kinda into the twins, if you know what I mean ^_~ nope! threatening doesn't help, especially with moi! ^_^ thank you SO much!:), riotgrrrlcynic(Pansy can go marry one of those frogs ^_^ and personally, I don't *mind* H/Hr, but that was only after I saw the movie. Hermione has got SUCH a crush on Harry! "Your a great wizard!" hehe. is that flirting, or what? ^_~), chibiheart(thank you dear chibi! ^_^), Silverfox(that's something I'd like to see, also O_o well, if your a R/Hr shipper then they kissed, but if not, they didn't. it's up to the reader ^_^)  
  
  
'Sorry, Drac,' Star thought, before putting a smile on her face and tightening her arms around Harry. "Hullo, Draco. Is there something wrong?"   
  
Draco narrowed his eyes at his best friend, "No. Why should there be?"   
  
"Oh, I don't know. You don't look like you're usual cheery self. You knew about me and Harry, didn't you? And besides, looks to me like you and Kaleb are quite the couple."   
  
Kaleb grinned from Draco's side, giving the other girl a thumbs up.  
  
Neither Draco or Harry noticed.   
  
"Well! Look at the time!" Kaleb announced. "I'm off to bed, Draco, love! See you tomorrow, okay?"   
  
After kissing the Slytherin boy on the cheek, the girl scampered off. Star, after kissing Harry goodnight, left as well.   
  
At least, that's what they wanted the boys to think. The two really stopped as soon as they got around the corner, peeking back and listing with held breathes and crossed fingers.   
  
"So, it's true then, Potter?" Draco asked casually. "You and Star are together?"   
  
"It's as true as you and Kaleb," Harry replied, crossing his arms. "Have a problem with that?"   
  
"No. She can do what she wants."   
  
"Good."   
  
"This isn't going like it's supposed to!" Kaleb hissed.   
  
"Shh!" Star slapped a hand over her mouth.   
  
There was an awkward silence between the two boys, both looking upset but confused as to why.   
  
'Why should I care if he dates Star?' Draco asked himself. 'I'm perfectly happy with Kaleb, aren't I? And besides, I hate Potter. But then why am I shocked to actually see them so close? It must be because I've never seen it before. Gross really..'   
  
Harry was having a similar internal conversation. He knew that it shouldn't matter that Kaleb and Draco were dating, yet oddly enough it did. He loved Star. Didn't he? All of a sudden, Harry wasn't sure. A sinking feeling grasped his stomach tightly. But Draco was a boy! That was gross! And wrong! Right..?   
  
Draco clenched his fists, "Look Potter.."   
  
"What, Malfoy?"   
  
"You.. you hurt Star and I'll make sure you pay. Got it?"   
  
Harry looked disappointed. And so did the two girls watching them.   
  
"You don't have to worry about that.."   
  
That wasn't what Draco had wanted to say, but the right words didn't want to come out. It *had* been jealousy that he'd felt when he'd seen his 'enemy' and his best friend together. But it wasn't Harry he was jealous of, it was Star, and that didn't make sense at all.   
  
"It's not possible!" Draco muttered angrily.   
  
Harry looked at him confused, "What's not? That Star would actually like someone like me? Look, Malfoy. I know you hate me but--"   
  
"No!" Draco sighed, "It's not that. And," He paused wishing he could just dissaparate somewhere else, "I don't hate you, not really.."   
  
"Could have fooled me."   
  
"Yeah well, that small brain of yours is easy to fool. So it's no surprise."   
  
"Draco, you idiot!" Star muttered.   
  
"Shh!" Kaleb mimicked the other girl from before, slapping her hand over the Slytherin's mouth.   
  
Harry glared at him, "Look Malfoy. It's late and I have no intention of wasting my night yelling at you, alright? That's not a good enough excuse to fall asleep in potions and give Snape another reason to deduct points from my house. So if you don't mind, I'm going to bed."   
  
He didn't get far.   
  
Harry was surprised to find himself pushed up against the wall by Draco, the other boy's hands resting against the stone on either side of his head. Their faces were only a few inches apart, and when Draco spoke, his breathe traveled over Harry's lips.   
  
"You have no idea what you do to me, Harry," he murmured as a solitary finger stroked his cheek. "There are times when I.. oh hell.." Draco pressed his mouth against Harry's, giving him a slow, closed kiss.   
  
Before Harry could react, the Slytherin pulled away, and ran from him. Luckily, he didn't see the two girls hiding.   
  
Harry, his cheeks flushed, slid against the wall and to the floor. Now he was even more confused. He raised a finger to his tingling lips, replaying in his mind what happened moments before. There was no real logical explanation for it he finally decided, but for unknown reasons continued to sit there anyway.   
  
"Well," Kaleb shrugged, trying to be optimistic, "We got them to kiss."   
  
Star rolled her eyes, "Hardly. We still have work to do." 


	14. You Love Him, You Moron

I actually helped Klee with part of this chapter! ^_^  
  
Special thanks to: Silverfox(thats true. Harry can be so cluelessly cute sometimes ^_^), ClarKeRaVen(::giggling:: we *are* evil, aren't we?^_^), SoulSister(me too! ^_^), Star(thank you! ^_^ and it's ok, I understand. my compy is *always* screwed up in some way or another ^^), Ambrosius(*lol* yes, they're idiots. but they're shaggable idiots! ^_^ what quote?), Raining(really? ::glomp:: we converted you!! ^__^ at least for our story ^_~ and thank you so much!:)  
  
  
"How many times are you going to read that? You've already got it memorized."  
  
George plopped into a plush chair next to her.   
  
"It ain't a sin if I keep readin me bible, is it?" She looked at the ceiling and waved upwards.  
  
"Your odd."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She snuggled down into the chair a bit more and turned the next page which listed a small portion of the seven hundred fouls commited in Quidditch.  
  
"We've got to work on stooging," she muttered to herself oblivious to the fact the Harry had walked in until Ginny nearly screamed his name. She looked up attentively and watched him give Ginny a small wave before heading up to his dorm.  
  
She looked around quickly and leapt up, placing the book quietly on the table. She crept over to the Boy's stairway, took a quick look around when-  
  
"Kaleb!!" George yelled and she fell over. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Eh," She got up and smiled, "Going to bed?"  
  
"First off," He was walking up to her waggling a finger, "Your dorm is that way. And second, aren't you with Draco?"  
  
Fred appeared behind him and stuck his finger in his mouth and gagged.  
  
She glared at them both. "Ok fine. I just need to talk to Harry.." She turned and took a step forward only to be pulled roughly back down. "Hey!" She looked at them frowning.  
  
"Ok what do you want?"  
  
"The instructions to your Color Charm potion."  
  
"Hell no! That took me a year to make!"  
  
Their identical faces fell at the same times.  
  
"You know, that gets creepy."  
  
"You want to-"  
  
"-Know creepy?" They cackled.   
  
"Arg! Here," She handed them a piece of worn parchment and raced up the stairs. "By the way, it's blank!"  
  
Gred and Forge looked at each other and scowled.  
  
  
"Hullo Dracy," Star walked up to the blonde boy who was sitting on his bed, jumping up onto the mattress beside him.   
  
He merely grunted in response.  
  
"What's with *you*?"  
  
"Oh nothing," He replied coldly, not even bothering to look at her.  
  
"Hey, don't take it out on me because you're jealous!"  
  
He turned his head to face her, his eyes shining with the urge to kill. "What the fuck are you talking about? Me jealous of who?"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"No offense Star, but you're not all that great to look at."  
  
"Jackass! Besides, Harry doesn't seem to think so," she shot back.  
  
"And remind me why I care?"  
  
"Why don't you tell me? You're the jealous one."  
  
"I hate you."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I hate Potter too."  
  
"Sure you do," she said, unconvinced.  
  
"Are you suggesting that I like Potter?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
He doubled over with laughter, tears starting to form in the corners of his eyes. "Aha Star, you almost got me this time. I actually thought you were seri-"  
  
"You love him, you moron."  
  
Without another word she left the wide-eyed boy to his thoughts.  
  
  
She knocked on the door gently. No answer. Kaleb opened it slowly so it wouldn't make a loud squeaky noise. She peered around, her eyes adjusting to the light deficit room.   
  
"What do you want?" Came a familiar voice from the only maroon bed with its curtains shut.  
  
"We should talk." She walked over, opened the hangings and sat on the edge of his bed.  
  
He gave her a tentative look and she smiled a little and held up her hands in a silent surrender. "I'm not here to create a war."  
  
"I think it's too late for that," Harry argued before he could stop himself.   
  
"Oh?" She looked interested. "Care to finish that thought?"  
  
"Not really."  
  
"You sure Harry? I mean you must have a lot of things bottled up inside," she offered him a kind smile, "I may be labeled for my tricks but have you ever heard Fred and George complain about trust?"  
  
He thought for a moment. It was true, he hadn't heard anything like that and knowing the twins they would make it as big a deal as any if something did happen. But he wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of anything anymore, not even Draco. He had mused that when the world around him was changing he'd still have the same old torment from the same old rich, bigheaded, conceited Slytherin. But that too was changing and he hadn't decided if it was change for the better.  
  
"You know something don't you?"  
  
Kaleb's mouth dropped with the sudden accusation. "O-of course not."  
  
He didn't miss the stutter. "Whatever you're doing just stop. Don't interfere in my life."  
  
"What if it's too late for that?" she whispered softly and with the natural born cat-like instincts she slinked out of the room as quietly as she had come.  
  
Yes, she thought, Harry was definitely affected by the plan.  
  
It's about bloody time. 


	15. Tell the Truth, Shame the er.. Voldie?

We now have over 60 reviews! Klee and I are so happy with you all!! ^___^ Oh, and for those of you who don't understand the chapter title, the original saying is: "Tell the Truth, Shame the Devil." Anyone heard that before? Anyone..? ::crickets chirp:: erm... maybe it's just me.. ^^;  
  
Special thanks to: ClarKeRaVen(I appreciated the email ^_^ you like Star? yay!! I love when people tell me that! ^_~ right, someone needs to say that to Harry! ^^; oh! and Klee wanted me to tell you how much she appreciates your reviewing our story every day. we both do! love ya! :), Midnight Rain(thank you for your kind words!! ^__^ Star and Kaleb? maaaayyybe ::grin::), Angel of Death(doncha' just hate that? you know you signed in but it didn't accept it or something. how annoying ^^; back to the review! ^_^ thanks so much! :), Ambrosius(right, you should talk! you always leave me wanting more ^_^ *lol* of course, we wouldn't want to mark Draco's gorgeous face ^___^), HPMystery(thank you!!:), Shivvy(you flatter us so. thanks tons!^_^), anna(at least it's in a funny way ^^; sorry for any confusion ^_^), riotgrrrlcynic(*lol* I'm so glad you like it that much! ^_^), Silverfox(hmm.. you could be right ^_~)  
  
  
Harry was lying on his back, staring at the ceiling above his bed when he heard the door to the dorm open.  
  
"Kaleb, I don't want to talk to you right now," he said.  
  
"Would you say the same thing to me?"  
  
Harry sat up as the curtain around his bed was pulled back, the familiar face of Star looking at him.  
  
"Star, what're you doing here?"  
  
"I came to talk with you," she said, climbing up onto the bed.   
  
"About what?"  
  
"Draco."  
  
Harry shook his head, "I don't want to talk about him."  
  
"Tough. Look Harry, I know you like him."  
  
"W-what?? I do n--"  
  
"Don't even deny it. We both know you do, and your stubbornness to admit it is ruining everything. Look," she sighed, "there's something you should know. Your feelings for me aren't real, they're the effects of a love potion that Kaleb slipped you."  
  
"A love potion?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why'd she do that?" Harry narrowed his eyes. That was something he'd expect from a Slytherin, but not.. well no, that's something he should have expected from Kaleb.  
  
"Because we needed you to think you liked me so Draco would get jealous. He does fancy you Harry, very much."  
  
For a moment, Harry looked hopeful. But then he remembered something.  
  
"If that's true, why is he dating Kaleb?"  
  
Star's grin said it all.  
  
"You gave him the same love potion, didn't you?"  
  
"Bingo. It was while he was off getting my book and Pansy was hopping around like a chicken with a paper asshole."  
  
Harry snickered, remembering. He sobered quickly, though.  
  
"So now what?"  
  
"Well, Draco still doesn't know about this. So, your going to come with me to the Astronomy tower."  
  
"I am?"  
  
"Yes." Star grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him off the bed with her and towards the doorway.  
  
~*~  
  
"Why're you taking me to the Astronomy tower, again?" Draco asked, trudging behind Kaleb.  
  
The girl smiled over her shoulder at him, "I told you, Dracy. It's a surprise!"  
  
"I don't like surprises."  
  
"Liar. And you'll like this one, I promise."  
  
At least I hope so, Kaleb thought to herself.  
  
She was praying that Star talked some sense into Harry, and was able to drag him to the Astronomy tower already. This was the last chance the two girls had to get Harry and Draco together. They were running out of ideas and playing 'Beat Around The Bush' wasn't fun anymore. It was time to resort to drastic measures.  
  
Then I can have new victims to play my pranks on! Kaleb cheered mentally.   
  
She so couldn't wait to try out her new ideas. Not only was Star a new potential victim, but so was Draco once he got together with Harry. Teasing the boyfriend of a friend was even more fun then teasing the friend. Especially if that boyfriend was a Slytherin.  
  
And plus, there was always the act of giving Star a hug if all else failed. Kaleb mentally cackled when she thought about how that really annoyed the Slytherin girl.  
  
Once the two reached the doors of the Astronomy tower, Kaleb turned to Draco with a grin.  
  
"And now, Draco Malfoy, there's someone else who'd love to ride your broom!"  
  
With that, she opened the door.  
  
~*~  
  
Crystal: don'tcha' just love cliffhangers? ^__^  
  
Star: it's not like they don't know--  
  
Kaleb: shh!! your ruining her good mood!  
  
Klee: yeah. she might get violent if we burst her bubble  
  
Crystal: ^_______^   
  
Star, Kaleb, Klee: o0;; 


	16. It's About Bloody Time!

I'm so sorry I took so long to post this chapter today, but I just got home from Christmas shopping ^___^  
  
Special thanks to: Prongs(you reviewed for every chapter! I offically love you even more now ^_^ and thank you! it means a lot to know you like them :), Ambrosius(I think so, too. I know I'd miss it ^_^), Shadow Spinner(thank you! ^_^ and I pride myself on being evil *lol*:), Cassie(thank you! your so flattering ^__^), Krazy Gurl(thanks! ^_^ chemistry between Star and Kaleb, huh? hmmm ^____^), Jedi Cosmos(evil, but fun! ^_^ unless someone does it to me, then it's not fun ^_^), Yvi(I'm a wicked child ^_^ ok:)  
  
  
"Potter?"   
  
With the only light shining through the darkness being from the open door it was a mystery how he instantly knew who was waiting for him.  
  
"Draco," he gave a curt nod.  
  
Draco noted the way his name was used and was, despite himself, pleased.   
  
"What is this all about?"  
  
"A trick originally. But.."  
  
The Slytherin took a few steps closer to him, giving each other about three feet of personal space. "But.. I do believe you were going somewhere with that."  
  
Harry glared at him. "You're such a prick."  
  
"Yeah and you're a bed of roses too."  
  
"Don't tell me what I am!"  
  
"Then don't call me a prick." (Crystal: that's Star's job! ^_^ Don't kill me, Klee! I had to say it ^^;)  
  
"But it's true."  
  
"Yeah well you're perfect."  
  
In the semi-darkness Harry's cheeks tinged a light pink.  
  
Draco was speculating his surroundings. "Do you know why we're here together? At night, alone in fact." He looked at the other boy with a smirk.  
  
"The doors right there if you want to leave." Harry pointed past Draco and at the unclosed door with an expressionless face. It had been such an innocent statement, but was it really? It was like saying 'If you don't love me leave me now before it's too late.'  
  
Draco turned and took a few measured steps toward the door, glancing over at Harry. "Do you really want me to leave?"  
  
'Are you willing to give me a chance?'  
  
"Do what you want."  
  
Harry closed his eyes moments before he heard the door close, shutting off the only supply of light and leaving Harry alone in total darkness.   
  
A few minutes went by and he hadn't moved an inch. It was over. All hope that had shone forth had burnt out with the simple closing of a door. He never got to say what his heart was telling him to say and he would never get the chance again. It was his entire fault. He was too stubborn to shelf his pride for one moment to let Draco win just once. Yeah sure, Harry hated him. But who made up the rule that you couldn't love that same person as well? Harry looked at the ground, his hands tightly meshed into fists. He had lost after all. He wouldn't have let Draco won, they would have won together.   
  
A soft hand stroked his cheek. He had been so rapt up in his thoughts he didn't hear the footsteps travel toward him.  
  
Pools of emerald shot open. "Draco?" He whispered, leaning into the hand that surprised him.   
  
"I didn't know," came the murmured reply in a gentle tone, never before heard by Harry's ears, "I never realized until just now how much you meant to me. It was like you asked me if I wanted to walk into your life or walk out and I knew if I didn't walk in now.. the door would close forever and I wouldn't be able to open it again."  
  
Harry didn't get the chance to answer. Draco's lips on his own once again stopped him from replying, but that was okay. They had a lifetime to talk.  
  
He shut his eyes as Draco captured all his senses. He wrapped his arms around his thin waist, pulling them closer and deepening their kiss. Something that felt this good just couldn't be wrong, Harry decided as he ran his tongue along the other boys' lips.   
  
Needing air, they both pulled apart but continued to hold onto each other tightly. Harry tilted his head forward so their foreheads were touching. Somehow through the darkness they could see into each other's eyes and time suddenly stopped. Everything around them melted into oblivion.   
  
Harry grinned. "Ok now it's my turn. Draco I-"  
  
"Oh no," Draco interrupted looking suddenly worried. "What about Kaleb?" The image of his girlfriend floated through his mind. "What about *Star*!?" The realization of him kissing his best friend's boyfriend finally hit him.   
  
Harry instead looked amused.  
  
"Let's try this again. Ok now it's my turn-"  
  
"She's going to kill me, and-and Star's going to kill me.." He gulped, clearly not listening to Harry anymore.  
  
"Are you going to listen or would you rather keep thinking your going to get slaughtered into a million pieces?"  
  
"Well that's what's going to happen.."  
  
"Stop being stupid and listen for a moment."  
  
"Insensitive brat," he muttered but listened anyway.   
  
Harry smiled. "It all started with this plan.. Operation Matchmaker I think it's called.."  
  
~*~  
  
Crystal: nope, the story's not over yet! ^_^ my part's tomorrow! :) 


	17. Status: Complete, Baby!

Oh! I feel SO bad!! I'm so sorry to everyone I forgot to mention in the "thank you"s! See, what happened was I didn't bother to look through more of the reviews when I wrote the thank yous, not knowing there was more for the last chapter on the next page. So, I'm so terribly sorry to ClarkeRaven and anyone else I missed! ::smacks forehead:: gomen, gomen nasai!!! ('sorry, very sorry!!!' for those of you who don't speak japanese ^^) And this is the LAST CHAPTER! Whoohoo!! ^_^ But don't worry loyal fans! (*lol*) Klee and I are going to write a sequel! That Klee'll be hosting this time ::nudges Klee:: ^_^ Now, we haven't begun it yet because that's Klee's job this time, so everyone bug Klee to start!! :) Also, if you want to check out a wicked Het fic(which Star is featured in^_^), check out ladyeclectic's story: "What Lies Beneath" It's so kewl! And coming from me, that's saying something. Considering I've been mostly a slash reader ^_^  
  
YAY!!!!!! We've gotten 100 reviews so far!! Wheee!! VERY VERY special thanks to ClarkeRaven who was the 100th, and another TOTALLY special thank you to my bud Susie, who's drawing me a CHIBI STAR!! ::squeal!!!:: (you know who you are ^_~)  
  
Special thanks to: M R(I agree! and here's another shortie ^^), ClarKeRaVen(hehe, oh yes, they so NEED to retaliate! ::evil grin:: and I'm so terribly sorry :()  
  
Crystal: one more thing, Klee helped me with this chapter! ^_^ and yes, it's VERY short. but that's ok, because there's gonna be a sequel!! ^__^  
  
  
"Your move," Star said, crossing her arms with a smirk.   
  
Kaleb studied the chess board settled between them for a moment. "Ahha!" her eyes lit up, and she made her move. "Check mate!"   
  
"What?! No bloody way!"   
  
"Haha! You should see the look on your face! Wanna play again?"   
  
"No."   
  
The girls looked up as two shadows fell over them. Harry was grinning, while Draco looked less then pleased.   
  
"Hullo, love birds!" Kaleb greeted with a smile. "What're you doing here?"   
  
"Yeah, we thought you'd be snogging by now," Star said.   
  
"Maybe they're taking a break?" Kaleb interjected with a wicked smile.   
  
"Operation Matchmaker, hmm?" Draco raised an eyebrow.   
  
Kaleb mocked surprise, "what? Are you declaring, Dear Draco, that we had something to do with you guys becoming a couple?"   
  
"I know you did."   
  
Star smiled, "and the problem is..? You know you never would have said anything if it wasn't for us."   
  
"Is that so."   
  
"Yes. You're an idiot."   
  
Harry nodded eagerly in agreement. Kaleb stood, wrapping her arms around Harry and Draco's necks, "Come on, boys. Don't be mad, we were only trying to help. It was so obvious you were warm for each other's forms, but we knew nothing would become of it if we didn't step in."   
  
"What I find the most shocking," Harry laughed, "is that you two actually worked together."   
  
"Well, don't get used to it," Star said, turning her face away. "It's never going to happen again."   
  
"Aww, you know you like me!" Kaleb announced cheerfully, turning to the other girl and throwing her arms around her in a hug.   
  
"Ah! Get *off* me!"   
  
Draco smirked, taking Harry's hand, "come on, let's leave these two alone."   
  
"Okay," Harry laughed and raised a suspicious brow, grinning. "Where are we going?"   
  
"My room."   
  
"Kinky!" Kaleb shouted after them.   
  
Star rolled her eyes, "Shut up. Gryffindors.."  
  
~*~  
  
Crystal: told you it was short! ^_^ ::ducks various objects the reviewers chuck at her:: ack! ambush!!! 


End file.
